


Wild, Wild Woman

by yiendere



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A nice little walk in the park uh, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Minji got a really nice dress, Picnics, Vaginal Fingering, Whorification, Yubin is horny, for once dom Yubin, just lesbians in love, sub Minji, this is the tale of how Minji and Yubin fucked in a park, too nice to stay on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: “Yeah…” Yubin didn't seem to have any shame left in her, with the way she looked up and down every detail of her girlfriend and licked her lips at the thought of Minji out of that dress “and you look beautiful like that”“You mean I look beautiful with my legs not quite spread, but kinda spread, but also not spread enough, yet spread just the right amount for you to do something about it”And Yubin couldn't say her girlfriend was wrong.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Wild, Wild Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The sun almost burned her unprotected and flushed face, eyes half-closed for that very reason. Her hand comes up in hopes of covering the blinding light that prevented her from seeing, turning her head to the side to face the dream that was her girlfriend.

Minji was simply sitting on the towel they had brought to spend the afternoon in the park, knees up and almost touching her chest while her arms rested on them. Her skin gleamed in the sun, and Yubin had fallen in love again just by looking at how beautiful she was.

“This feels nice,” out came the soft voice of her stunning and ever so lovely girlfriend “I can’t see shit, but the sun feels nice”

Yubin had to laugh at Minji’s boldness.

“Yeah…” Yubin didn't seem to have any shame left in her at all that day, with the way she looked up and down every detail of her girlfriend and licked her lips at the thought that Minji was wearing the lightest and most adorable dress she had ever worn “and you look beautiful like that”

The younger girl's statement made Minji smile while enjoying the sun that warmed her that afternoon. Without opening her eyes, Minji sighed, her chest rising and making her breasts protrude from the neckline of the dress.  
Yubin felt a sudden warmth climb between her legs.

“You mean I look beautiful with my legs not quite spread, but kinda spread, but also not spread enough, yet spread just the right amount for you to do something about it”

Yubin had to agree, silently, but she agreed anyway.

“Well,” she was glad her voice didn’t fail her at that moment, as she scooted closer to her girlfriend and kept the same tone in hopes of sounding more… appealing? Sexy perhaps.

Or she hoped.

“Maybe if you turned a little bit more to the side I could do something about it” Yubin was proud of how bold she was being, for once “but I’m warning you right now… you see all these people passing by?”

And finally, Minji opened her eyes slowly, the burn of the sun making her vision blurry but she could tell there were a few people around them, Yubin was correct.

“You’d have to do me a favor and stay as quiet as you can, baby” Yubin continued, and Minji couldn’t lie, her lover’s words were doing all sorts of things to her insides. Most particularly her leaking pussy “can you do that for me?”

Minji was really amazed by all the courage that her girlfriend went to get at that moment, considering that Yubin was usually the quieter of the two and Minji took care of her ... if you know what I mean.  
Pushing her hips down a little, the material of the dress and towel brushing too well against her pussy, Minji pondered if they should risk it.

Turning her butt to the side, but maintaining the same position for her legs only now they were spread out in front of Yubin, Minji supported her weight on her arms, looking at her girlfriend with a mischievous smile on her lips and discreetly pulling the dress a little higher from her knees, giving Yubin more access to do whatever she wanted with her. And so, her legs spread more and more and Minji had Yubin trapped between her legs. Perfect.

“I think we should find out for how long I can stay quiet” Minji had the audacity to bite on her lower lip like that wouldn’t drive poor Yubin crazy.

Placing her warm hands on Minji's knees, Yubin looked between her girlfriend's legs, the tiny panties she was wearing squeezing her pussy so tightly and just right, Yubin could have sworn her mouth watered. Yubin didn’t want to waste much time, given the fact they were in public and literally anyone could pass by and bust them, so her indiscreet index finger went straight for what she wanted most; that soft finger traced the line of Minji’s puffy outer lips, earning a gasp and a small breathy moan from the older.

Pleased with the reaction, Yubin wanted more. With slightly more pressure, she traced between her folds, touching over her clit and watching as her girlfriend rolled her hips with each soft touch from Yubin.

Minji just felt so exposed; her dress pulled up and almost showing to the entire park her pretty panties, Yubin between her legs teasing her increasingly wet pussy, and the whole scenario was leaving her pouty and way passed the limits of aroused.

“Baby…” her voice was whiny, begging even, and by all means… Yubin was going insane because of how hot her girl sounded “you like teasing my little pussy?”

Yubin was caught between wanting to answer right away or teasing Minji further, so she chooses both; with as much knack as she had in her, she tried to move Minji’s panties to the side, exposing her wet cunt and Yubin would never not be in love with the sight of her girlfriend’s pretty pink pussy right in front of her eyes, so tempting and right there for her to taste but she couldn’t. At least not there.

“Mmm, I do love teasing you…” she finally responded, finger once again pressing so deliciously over her sensitive clit, thumb now rubbing in circles and Minji couldn’t help but push down on said finger, seeking that sweet friction she loved “but I prefer to see you struggle to stay still and silent, baby girl”

Minji was loving this side of her girlfriend; so controlling and dominant, she wasn’t exactly used to it. But she didn’t want her to stop, she wanted to see how far Yubin would go to embarrass her in public.

A particular way that loving thumb rubbed against her clit made her moan perhaps a little bit louder than she should, hand coming up to cover her mouth just in case she would continue, and Yubin looked at her almost incredulous 

“Oh? You like that?” the youngest knew exactly what she was doing, she knew how to work her baby’s clit like no other, she was just having a little bit too much fun pushing Minji’s buttons “I bet you made a few heads turns with that moan… you’re such a loud little slut, baby. Right?”

Minji was beginning to feel it, that burn on her cheeks, and basically her entire body; she was being used in public and she was not ashamed to admit she was loving every second of it.  
She could quite literally feel her pussy gushing out as Yubin rolled her thumb faster, curious middle finger poking at her slick entrance “are you going to stay still for me?”

It took Minji perhaps a second too long to realize Yubin was asking her for real, but she eventually nodded, that lip still stuck between her teeth and Yubin could not believe how innocent her girlfriend looked while being fucked in public

“Good girl,” Yubin risked to say, but Minji seemed to have the reaction she wanted with the way she tried to muffle down another moan “and are you going to remain silent so no one hears how much of a dirty slut you are?”

Fuck, Yubin was not holding back today and Minji was almost at a loss of words, but she replied anyway “mhm, I’m going to be so good for you, baby”

That appeared to be all motivation Yubin needed because the next thing Minji knows there’s a whole finger sliding easily inside her mess of a pussy and she almost moaned out loud.  
She looked around, noticing how some people could be glancing at them and questioning their position but that made her hornier. She loved the attention, and the fact anyone could stop by and watch as her girlfriend completely ruined her in the middle of that park.

Minji was beyond fucked at this point.

“Watch out for that mouth, princess…” Yubin warned her, as a hoard of whiny moans filled the small space between them, and the youngest of the two had to remind Minji of where they were and how she had to be as subtle as she could.  
Minji swallowed a knot forming in her throat, nodding and rolling her eyes back once Yubin started fingering her slow and just the way she liked, rubbing on that rough bundle inside her pussy while her thumb kept working magic on her clit.

“Baby,” Minji moaned out for Yubin to hear, one of her dress straps falling from her shoulder and nearly uncovering her breast, but neither of them decided to adjust it back into place “I need to come… let me come…”

Minji sounded so fucking good for Yubin, the youngest swore she was in heaven. But she wasn’t quite down yet; with her free hand, Yubin pulled down even more on the falling strap of Minji’s dress, exposing her boob and that same hand was soon grabbing and playing around with it like they weren’t fucking on broad daylight for everyone to see.

“So fucking naughty… almost naked in the middle of the park, where everyone can see you. You really don’t care if you attract a crowd, do you?” and that phrase alone made Minji finally whine out louder than she did before, hips rolling and savoring the way her girlfriend kept fingering into her and rubbing her clit almost into oblivion

“I see…” Yubin was relentless, inserting a second finger inside her now moaning girlfriend and watching as she couldn’t stay still for a second, her wet cunt clenching around her fingers and gushing some more for Yubin to taste later “I can already imagine you laying down, your tits out and bouncing as I fuck my fingers so good into you…”

Minji was beginning to see starts, her orgasm closer with each word from the other “Yeah… yeah, I’m such a shameless fucking whore…” her words were probably incoherent and product of the haze she was on, but they made Yubin work her fingers even more inside her.

“Mhm, I bet you’d love to have my head between your legs then, eating that messy pussy out and making you come over and over again in my mouth. Doesn’t that sound nice, princess?”

Her legs began to shake, eyes looking everywhere to spot if someone was checking them out and just the possibility of such was bringing her closer to the edge, her moaning becoming rapid and breathy.

“Is my perfect little slut gonna come for me?” and Minji nodded furiously, elbows now supporting her weight, almost both tits out and her dress just barely covering her pussy “then fucking come around my fingers, baby. Come.”

And the words of her girlfriend were the extra something Minji needed to just let go; her legs closing and shaking around Yubin’s arm, heat clenching as she came undone all around those skilled finger, thumb still rubbing on her swollen clit but slowly stopping as Minji became more and more sensitive to the touch.

It was soon hitting them that they had just done that in front of… a few people maybe. Yubin suddenly became the shy mess that she is, fingers leaving her lover’s pussy carefully to not hurt her and cleaning them out on the towel beneath them.

Minji wasn’t that far behind on the shyness levels either; she quickly pulled the straps of her dress, coming back up from her position and facing Yubin as the younger pulled her dress down again to cover her, helping her out the best way she could.

“Uh…” Minji began, looking around with rosy cheeks and a hand covering her face “you think anyone saw us?”

Yubin wanted to lie and make her girl calm down on the spot, but she was a bad liar so she chooses to be honest “I… really don’t know”

Minji groaned, and Yubin’s heart almost dropped because now she was fearful she fucked up and made her girlfriend feel bad for what they just done.  
But suddenly, Minji was laughing softly, hand coming to look for Yubin’s and lacing their fingers together “that was so hot”

A weight was lifted out of Yubin’s shoulders, a snort type of laugh escaping her “that… yeah, it really was. You never told me you’re an… exhibitionist”

“There are a few kinks I haven’t told you yet, Lee Yubin”

Yubin couldn’t deny that she wanted to find out more.

And she knew she would.


End file.
